La magie de Noël
by Alice.in.Workland
Summary: Park JungSu est très attaché au village de YangDong et au peu d'habitants qui y vivent encore après la guerre. Surtout aux enfants qui se retrouvent sans leurs parents. En cette veille de Noël, il a décidé de leur apporter un peu d'amour et de magie, mais il ne pensait pas y avoir droit aussi.


_**B**_onjour tout le monde !

_**V**_oilà, je vous présente mon OS de Noël, que j'ai terminé il y a quelques jours maintenant -mais quand même vachement en retard... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est un écrit sans prétention, juste mignon.

_**B**_onne lecture !

* * *

Route vers YangDong

6 : 47

24 décembre 2034

Sillonnant les routes abîmées, le 4x4 vert de l'armée sud-coréenne roulait à lente allure, évitant ainsi tout dérapage dû à l'abondante neige qui recouvrait le pays depuis quelques jours. Les sursauts du véhicule n'étaient pas rares, le goudron recouvrant la route étant en très mauvais état par endroit. Triste résultat du combat d'un pays au bord de l'agonie. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'un des hommes occupant l'habitacle à cette triste constatation. Il semblait jeune, et contrairement au conducteur et à son voisin, il ne revêtait pas l'uniforme militaire. Son nom : Park JungSu. Enseignant de profession, et incapable d'assurer le métier de soldat pour raison médicale, il s'était investi à sa manière dans le conflit armé qui avait secoué la Corée pendant trois années qui leur avaient parues être les plus longues de la vie de toute une population. Et tout cela à cause d'un manque de surveillance des États-Unis, qui ne s'étaient pas pressés d'intervenir pour autant. En effet, le Japon, qui avait comme accord avec eux de devenir un pays totalement pacifiste sans aucune armée offensive avait trompé tout le monde, ruminant une vengeance contre la Corée du Sud depuis des décennies. Une vengeance tout d'abord commercial, qui avait mutée en guerre entre les deux pays. Alors bien sûr, les États-Unis alimentaient également une certaine rancune des japonais, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas assez fous pour s'attaquer à eux. Vous connaissez la phrase « on ne s'attaque pas à plus petit que soi » ? Et bien c'était pourtant exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait. La Corée du Sud, en l'an 2031, était une « proie » de choix, étant à l'époque en difficulté financière majeure. Ils en avaient ainsi profité.

Un soubresaut plus fort que les autres fit sursauter JungSu qui regarda inquiet le conducteur. Mais il fut vite rassuré en le voyant serein, se disant que ce n'était qu'un défaut de plus sur la route. Son attention se reporta alors sur le paysage en ruine, et il se mordit les lèvres alors qu'ils passaient devant un village complètement dévasté et en ruine. C'est en voyant ce genre de désastres que sa colère revenait. Une colère sourde et non-exprimée contre l'imposant empire commercial américain. Qu'avaient-ils fait lorsque la guerre avait débuté ? Rien. Rien, si ce n'est de contempler la chose, avec un énigmatique sourire en coin. Ô qu'il le haïssait, cet état ingrat qui les avait laissé trois longues années se débattre contre une force bien plus imposante que la leur ! Les autres pays envoyaient de l'aide, mais ce n'était jamais suffisant. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait s'impliquer, ne voulant pas créer une troisième guerre mondiale, alors ils se donnaient bonne conscience en aidant soi-disant « humanitairement » les coréens. Inutile.

JungSu secoua la tête, voulant arrêter de penser à cela. Ils avaient fini par intervenir, et tout cela avait cessé. Mieux, le Japon leur versait soins et nourriture. Cependant jamais les milliers de citoyens décédés durant cette guerre ne reviendraient à la vie. Jamais les enfants qu'il allait voir dans quelques instants ne retrouveraient leurs parents. Un soupir las s'échappa de ses lèvres. Depuis le début, il leur apportait un sourire, et de l'amour. Mais jamais cela ne remplacerait ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

« Ça va JungSu ?

— Hein ? Ah, oui. J'ai juste hâte d'arriver, répondit-il en souriant doucement, sourire que le conducteur vit dans le rétroviseur, et qui le fit sourire à son tour.

— Bientôt, patience. »

En effet, le village se dessinait au loin. Les bâtiments délabrés leur fendirent le cœur, malgré que cela soit loin d'être la première fois qu'ils s'y rendaient.

YangDong, place du village

7 : 34

24 décembre 2034

Rhabillé de son épais manteau de laine, de son écharpe de la même matière, et de ses gants en cuir, JungSu descendit du véhicule et fut accueilli par le maire, emmitouflé lui aussi dans un nombre assez incroyable d'épaisseurs.

« JungSu ! Mon garçon, comme je suis content de te voir.

— Moi aussi monsieur Kim, je suis content de voir que vous allez bien.

— Allons, allons, à mon âge, on ne craint plus grand-chose ! »

Le jeune homme rit de bon cœur suite à la phrase du maire. Cet homme était plein de vie, et avait continué à veiller sur le peu de citoyens qu'il restait dans sa ville, prenant son rôle très à cœur. JungSu lui avait fait confiance dès le début.

« Tu viens pour les orphelins je suppose ?

— Ah, oui. J'ai tout un tas de cadeaux pour demain, j'espère que ça leur fera plaisir…

— Oh mon garçon, même si tu venais tout seul sans rien, je suis sûr que cela leur suffirait. Ils t'aiment tellement !

— J'en suis vraiment content, monsieur le maire, répondit le jeune homme blond, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. »

Monsieur Kim sourit et, faisant signe aux deux soldats de les suivre également, se mit en route avec JungSu vers le petit bâtiment encore en état qui servait d'orphelinat temporaire. Il poussa la lourde porte qui protégeait la bâtisse du froid hivernal et se dépêcha d'entrer, suivit rapidement par les trois autres.

A peine la porte refermée, des exclamations de joies et des petits pas se firent entendre alors qu'une petite quinzaine d'enfants se précipitaient vers JungSu qui s'accroupit pour en prendre la majorité dans ses bras.

« Les enfants ! Vous m'avez manquez !

— Toi aussi JungSu… ! répondaient les enfants en cœur. »

Tout en serrant un enfant dans ses bras, l'enseignant se tourna vers le maire.

« Des vivres vous ont-elles été apportées ?

— Un peu, une caisse. Il reste quelques petites choses, mais nous allons bientôt être en manque de nourriture. »

Le jeune homme afficha un air inquiet tout en regardant à nouveau les enfants qui avaient recommencé à jouer entre eux. Une autre question lui vint alors qu'un d'eux tomba, fort heureusement sans se blesser.

« Et pour les soins ?

— C'est moi qui m'en occupe, répondit une voix douce encore inconnue aux oreilles du blondinet. »

Il releva les yeux et vit un jeune homme brun au regard pétillant et au sourire chaleureux. Le cœur de l'enseignant fit un bond dans sa poitrine, sans réelle raison. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. La voix du maire raisonna à nouveau.

« Ah, JungSu ! Je te présente Lee DongHae, c'est un médecin bénévole qui est arrivé ici peu après ta dernière visite. Il a dit vouloir s'occuper de soigner le peu de gens restant du village qu'il reste en attendant une réelle aide humanitaire.

— C'est vrai ? C'est… C'est très gentil à vous.

— Oh je vous en prie, sauver des vies, c'est mon métier ! »

Le sourire qu'afficha DongHae à la suite de sa phrase fit légèrement rougir JungSu qui se tourna vers le maire pour ignorer cette sensation. Il décida d'oublier le brun pour l'instant et annonça au vieil homme qu'il avait, en plus des cadeaux pour les enfants, amené des vivres. Il précisa que ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais que si cela pouvait les aider, c'était déjà ça. Monsieur Kim afficha un sourire reconnaissant et envoya DongHae aider les trois nouveaux arrivants à décharger le matériel, assurant qu'il surveillait les enfants en attendant. Le médecin obéit et suivit JungSu et les deux militaires après s'être chaudement couvert. Ils déchargèrent ainsi plusieurs caisses de vivres et de jouets, les emmenant à l'arrière du bâtiment de l'orphelinat. Ils les empilèrent, séparant les vivres des cadeaux, et une fois cela fait, ils rejoignirent la salle où ils étaient avant de sortir.

« Les enfants ! Est-ce que ça vous dit de décorer le sapin ? Je vois que vous en avez un, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose dessus !

— Oui, mais monsieur Kim a dit qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de décorations… répondit un petit garçon aux joues rondes.

— Ce n'est pas grave ça, moi j'en ai amené ! Alors, partants ? demanda JungSu en tendant sa main vers les enfants. »

Une exclamation de joie générale se fit entendre de la part des enfants et l'enseignant afficha un sourire comblé, avant d'aller chercher la caisse qu'il avait mise de côté avec l'aide d'un des militaires. Ils l'apportèrent et la posèrent près du sapin, se retrouvant bien vite entourés de tous les enfants. JungSu l'ouvrit, et laissa les enfants regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans, les couvant d'un regard aimant et protecteur.

« Vous aimez beaucoup les enfants, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme blond sursauta et se tourna vers la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots, qui se trouva bien sûr être DongHae. Il se calma rapidement et reporta son attention sur les enfants qui jouaient avec les boules de Noël avant de les accrocher dans le sapin.

« Oui, beaucoup.

— Vous n'en avez pas ? »

JungSu rit. Il en voulait, c'était certain, mais personne ne partageant sa vie actuellement, cela devenait difficile.

« Non, malheureusement. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aime autant ces petits, expliqua-t-il tout en aidant un des enfants à accrocher une boule un peu plus haut.

— Je pense qu'ils vous aiment tout autant. »

Le plus âgé sourit avant de regarder DongHae, fixant ses yeux pétillants sur lui, le déstabilisant légèrement.

« Vous aussi vous êtes là pour aider, alors je suis sûr que vous comprenez. »

Le jeune médecin rendit son sourire à JungSu, mais eut l'impression que jamais il n'arriverait à en faire un aussi lumineux que le sien.

Réfectoire de l'orphelinat

12 : 42

24 décembre 2034

A l'arrière de la grande salle, à côté du local, se trouvaient les cuisines, ainsi qu'une toute petite salle pouvant accueillir uniquement trois tables, mais juste assez pour permettre aux enfants de s'asseoir et de manger tranquillement. Le maire avait insisté pour faire le repas, et JungSu avait accepté, à condition qu'il utilise les denrées qu'il avait amenées. Ce qu'il fit. De ce fait, l'enseignant et le médecin avaient pu continuer à discuter pendant toute la matinée, tout en surveillant les enfants. Personne n'était venu quérir l'aide de DongHae pour une blessure ou une maladie, ce qui le rassura. Tout le monde allait bien, en cette veille de Noël.

Ils étaient à présents tous assis dans la petite salle, les enfants occupant deux tables sur trois, alors que le maire, JungSu, DongHae et les deux militaires occupaient l'autre, gardant tout de même un œil attentif sur les quinze petits monstres. Le repas se déroulait sans encombre, et le médecin ne se lassait pas de parler avec JungSu, au détriment peut-être des trois autres adultes, mais il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Ni le blond d'ailleurs. Le maire les regardait, amusé, se disant que ni JungSu ni DongHae n'avaient très certainement eu l'occasion de parler réellement avec quelqu'un de leur âge de manière aussi naturelle depuis des lustres. Il s'occupa alors de faire la conversation aux deux militaires qui devaient se sentir bien seuls, n'étant là que pour escorter l'enseignant.

JungSu était pendu aux lèvres de DongHae, trouvant ce qu'il lui racontait fascinant. Il lui parlait de ce qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre en tant que médecin militaire, des gens qu'il avait pu sauver. Il ne pensait pas que si jeune on pouvait avoir un tel passé, et une telle envie de sauver des gens. Il agrémentait la conversation de diverses questions, voulant en savoir plus sur ce jeune homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'intéressait autant, et à vrai dire il s'en fichait. Ils furent cependant interrompus par les enfants qui se manifestaient, ayant terminé de manger. JungSu se leva et les aida à débarrasser avant de les envoyer jouer dans la grande salle et de se rasseoir pour terminer de manger.

Salle principale de l'orphelinat

14 : 03

24 décembre 2034

Le sapin était décoré, les guirlandes accrochées aux poutres, et le reste des boules de Noël suspendues au plafond, le tout donnant une ambiance féerique à la pièce, ce qui semblait ravir les enfants. Les adultes étaient assez fiers de leur travail, ayant tous mis la main à la pâte pour faire plaisir à ces petits qu'ils aimaient tant. Ils avaient été dérangés une fois par la femme du maire qui le réclamait pour des broutilles, mais il revint assez vite, n'ayant pas grand-chose à faire vu le peu d'administrations restantes dans la ville. En plus de sa femme et du petit monde de l'orphelinat, seules deux familles restaient, ainsi que quelques militaires. Mais cela ne faisait pas vivre le village comme avant, à leur grand damne.

Un cri attira l'attention des adultes qui discutaient entre eux, et ils furent horrifiés de voir un des enfants à terre, les genoux en sang. DongHae se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, sous les yeux inquiets des autres enfants, et le porta sur une couche moelleuse pour l'examiner.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda JungSu aux enfants.

— Je… Je sais pas… répondit avec hésitation un des garçonnets.

— Je crois qu'il est tombé sur des clous et des boules brisées, intervint DongHae. »

Inquiet et intrigué, JungSu s'approcha de l'enfant et grimaça légèrement en voyant ses genoux écorchés et un clou fiché dans l'un.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe… JungSu, passe-moi ma trousse de soin qui est juste à côté de toi s'il-te-plaît. »

Le blond s'empressa d'obéir et alla tenir la main du petit qui ne cessait de pleurer. DongHae nettoya en vitesse ses mains avec une lotion alcoolisé et enfila une paire de gant en plastique.

« Le clou est bien enfoncé entre la rotule et un autre os, j'ai peur qu'il ait touché un nerf… expliqua brièvement le médecin en sortant son matériel d'urgence ainsi que du désinfectant.

— Oh mon dieu… Pourquoi personne n'a vu ce qu'il y avait par terre… ?!

— Je ne sais pas…

— Ah… Tu… Tu vas y aller à vif, comme ça ?

— Je n'ai pas le choix, le métal du clou est légèrement rouillé, il faut que je me dépêche, sinon il va choper un sale truc…

— Oh non… »

Le maire et les deux militaires étaient restés en retrait pour rassurer les enfants, mais à l'annonce du diagnostic du médecin, un frisson les parcourut tous. Pas la veille de Noël, alors que tout semblait leur sourire pour la première fois depuis des mois…

DongHae s'appliqua, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les cris de du garçon pour rester concentrer et ne pas faire un mauvais geste qui pourrait être fatal à la jambe du bonhomme. Il réussit à extraire doucement le clou qu'il posa sur le côté, et alors que JungSu murmurait des mots rassurant en serrant fort l'enfant contre lui pour calmer ses pleurs, il tenta de nettoyer la plaie autant qu'il put, sachant très bien que cela pouvait ne pas être suffisant. Il lui banda le genou, puis nettoya et fit de même avec l'autre, avant de regarder l'enfant et de lui caresser tendrement la joue en essuyant ses larmes.

« C'est fini, tu n'as plus à t'en faire JaeSung. Ça va aller, d'accord ? »

Incapable de répondre par des mots, le jeune garçon se contenta de hocher la tête. DongHae lui sourit et se leva, laissant le soin à JungSu de le consoler, enleva ses gants tâchés de sang et s'approcha du maire.

« Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Est-ce que nous avons de quoi traiter le tétanos ?

— Le… Le tétanos ? Mais vous avez nettoyez la plaie directement après…

— Le clou est quand même resté enfoncé dans la chaire un moment. Alors ?

— Je ne sais pas… Venez, je vais vous montrer. »

DongHae et monsieur Kim partirent à l'arrière de l'orphelinat, sous le regard inquiet de JungSu. Il espérait grandement qu'ils n'auraient pas à faire usage de tels médicaments.

La journée passa lentement, DongHae avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et le jeune JaeSung, qui ne pouvait pas faire usage de sa jambe, était entouré des autres enfants pour qu'il puisse jouer avec eux, lui montrant ainsi tout leur soutient du haut de leur jeune âge. Les adultes regardaient la scène, attendris, et lorsque vint l'heure de faire le repas, JungSu et le maire s'éclipsèrent en cuisine pour s'en occuper. L'odeur des pommes frites, du foie-gras poêlé et de la viande, le tout ramené par l'enseignant, attira bien vite les enfants, y compris JaeSung que les plus grands aidèrent à marcher, même si pour cela il ne devait utiliser qu'une seule jambe. Tout le monde mangea dans la bonne humeur, oubliant bien vite l'incident de cette après-midi-là, profitant de la magie que procurait cette joyeuse fête.

Les adultes terminèrent de manger avant les enfants pour pouvoir aller installer leurs lits, voulant les envoyer dormir assez vite. Certes, ils y auraient sans doute quelques protestations, la grosse majorité voulant voir le Père Noël, mais ils sortiraient comme d'habitude l'excuse qui marchait à chaque fois « Si vous ne dormez pas, le Père Noël ne viendra pas vous apporter vos cadeaux ! ».

Une fois cela fait, tous les enfants et les adultes s'assirent en cercle et JungSu partit chercher un livre de Noël qu'il avait ramené pour leur lire une histoire. Il trouva vraiment mignons les regards plein d'étoiles des petits qui avaient visiblement hâte d'écouter l'histoire lorsqu'il revint. DongHae, lui, s'était assis non loin de l'enseignant, et il ne se lassait pas de le voir faire des efforts pour donner à ces jeunes orphelins le meilleur Noël possible. Quelque chose émanait de JungSu, et ce quelque chose le faisait craquer. Il passa tout le conte à l'observer, n'écoutant l'histoire que d'une oreille distraite.

Une bonne heure plus tard, JungSu terminait son histoire et les enfants l'applaudissaient de leurs petites mains, ce qui le fit rougir, légèrement ému.

« Allez, venez me faire un câlin avant d'aller vous coucher ! fit-il avec un grand sourire en ouvrant les bras après avoir reposé le livre. »

Les enfants s'exécutèrent avec le sourire, plaquant de gros bisous mouillés sur les joues du jeune homme qui prit bien soin de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit à tous. Il termina par JaeSung qui ne pouvait évidemment toujours pas bouger seul et qui était déjà allongé dans son futon. Il lui embrassa le front et lui souhaita une très bonne nuit réparatrice, lui rappelant que le lendemain c'était Noël, ce qui fit sourire le garçon. DongHae regardait la scène de loin, un sourire doux aux lèvres, alors que lui-même terminait de dire bonne nuit aux enfants en compagnie du maire et des deux militaires. JungSu les rejoignit une fois tous les enfants couchés, et le maire prit la parole.

« Alors, j'ai deux places de libre chez moi, dans le salon. Comment est-ce que vous vous répartissez ?

— J'aimerais rester près des enfants, si possible, répondit JungSu.

— Mais bien sûr que ça l'est ! Et toi DongHae ?

— Je vais rester avec lui. Et puis, si jamais JaeSung se réveille à cause de la douleur, j'aimerais être là.

— D'accord, pas de problème ! –il se tourna vers les militaires- Et bien messieurs, vous allez m'accompagner alors ! »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent avec le sourire, et ensemble ils partirent après un « bonne nuit » à JungSu et DongHae, les laissant derrière eux. Le médecin se tourna vers l'enseignant une fois la porte fermée et lui chuchota, au cas où certains enfants ne dormiraient pas encore :

« Et pour les cadeaux, on fait comment ?

— On va attendre un peu, et on les placera sous le sapin, répondit le blond sur le même ton. T'es pas trop fatigué j'espère ? ajouta-t-il en riant.

— Pour qui tu me prends ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? se braqua DongHae, ce qui fit rire son interlocuteur et le détendit instantanément. »

Les deux hommes allèrent s'asseoir sur une des deux couchettes qui leur étaient réservées et regardèrent les enfants endormis –ou du moins faisant semblant- dans la salle, les trouvant vraiment adorables. Le premier à se détacher de cette contemplation fut DongHae, qui ne put de nouveau s'empêcher de regarder l'enseignant. Ses yeux passèrent sur ses cheveux d'un blond doré, sur son nez fin et droit, sur ses lèvres roses et sa mâchoire délicate. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était approché, et lorsque JungSu tourna la tête vers lui, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. DongHae rougit et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour s'excuser mais le plus âgé sourit et posa un doigt sur la bouche du médecin pour le faire taire, ce qu'il fait immédiatement, les yeux légèrement arrondis.

« DongHae… Est-ce que tu crois à la magie de Noël ? demanda-t-il en glissant sa main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement du bout des doigts.

— Je ne sais pas…

— Moi oui. »

JungSu se pencha vers lui après avoir attrapé doucement son menton entre son pouce et son index et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, aussi tendrement que possible. DongHae ferma les yeux et profita du contact alors qu'à l'extérieur sonnait les douze coups de minuit de l'horloge du village. L'enseignant se détacha lentement de lui et murmura :

« Et maintenant ?

— Oui… »

Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avec toujours autant de tendresse, sellant la promesse muette d'un avenir lié.

La neige avait recommencé à tomber, et alors que sonnait le dernier des douze raisonnements de la cloche, un des enfants qui ne dormaient pas encore regardait les deux adultes avec un sourire, et murmurait doucement un « Merci Père Noël. » avant de se rendormir.

* * *

_**J**_'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu ~


End file.
